ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
TwentyTwoPilots
TwentyTwoPilots, '''known on the forums as '''Alex is the owner and dictator of the UDU. He is also making the states of Delaware, Maryland and maybe Pennsylvania (only time will tell) as well as the NC Outer Banks. He joined ROBLOX in 2008 under the username Alex4897. Before creating the Ultimate Driving Universe, he built traffic signals for the Avanta Car Company places, despite not being off to a popular start. In 2012, Alex began to create his own maps, which would be the start to the popular Ultimate Driving franchise we know today. These maps were a huge success and led to part of Delaware being built. In time for the revamp in 2014, Alex changed his username to TwentyTwoPilots. In late 2016, TwentyTwoPilots was nominated for the 2016 BLOXY Awards, and thanks to tremendous support from the ROBLOX community, he won the awards for Builder of the Year and Developer of the Year. TwentyTwoPilots created most of the vehicles in the current series, as well as other plugins that people can use to create traffic signals, weather GUI and road curves and ramps. TwentyTwoPilots also designed most of the GUIs used to operate vehicles and scripts for the games. All Ultimate Driving maps also have to be updated when a TTP update is released to ensure consistency across all games. The opening (introduction) screen was also designed by him to allow UDU developers to display their signatures. Classic and Legacy Games Created by TwentyTwoPilots In 2013, TwentyTwoPilots (Alex4897 at the time) created the original Ultimate Driving I off a version of a major city, with modified free models and his own GUI script. This game became widely popular, leading to a remake of Ultimate Driving I and the release of the original Ultimate Driving II, set in a more rural area. Taking advantage of the Universe function available at the time, Alex's games became a hit, leading to four games in the classic series. However, Ultimate Driving IV was never finished due to the current series and remains as the only evidence of the original Cape Ann. A revamp of the original UD: II now exists as UD: Odessa, even though the original revamp- UD: Odessa V2 (Westdale/Classic) was released in early 2017. Later, he released a classic version of Delancy Gorge, as version 1 with the original road layout. Also, a revamp of UD: III is planned to replace the current Newark map sometime in the future. UD: IV was revamped and added to the Odessa map in August 2018. Current Revamped/Unfinished Games Delaware UD: Westover Islands Main Article: UD: Westover Islands Westover Islands is a game created by TwentyTwoPilots, it is the first game in the current UDU series and the most popular by the number of visits. This game got popular because lots of "new" UD players play this game a lot. Originally, this game was called "Ultimate Driving II". The map is based on Sussex County, Delaware just off the mainland, with a fictional connection to Alan Island (Long Island, NY). UD: Odessa Main Article: UD: Odessa Odessa is a game created by TwentyTwoPilots, it is the second game in the entire UDU (after UD: Westover Islands). This game (as of now) has the 2nd biggest UD map (after UD: Delancy Gorge). This game is the 3rd most popular UD game, even though it was released as the 2nd game. This game is based off Kent County, Delaware (according to Google Maps). The game also extends north to the Indian River with the Cape Ann extension and towards Harriston (representing New York, NY). UD: Newark Main Article: UD: Newark Newark is a game created by TwentyTwoPilots, it is the third game in the entire UDU (after UD: Westover Islands, and UD: Odessa). This game has the second biggest city in the UDU, Newark (as of now), after Harriston (New York City for the UDU). This game used to have Gerard Ferry and North Newark (a small subdivision northeast of Newark), but now it is moved to the UD: Delancy Gorge map. This game is currently under remake according to TwentyTwoPilots twitter page, the reason was to make Newark a more decent city. This game is based on Newark, Delaware (as you can tell by the name). UD: Delancy Gorge Main Article: UD: Delancy Gorge Delancy Gorge is a game created by TwentyTwoPilots, it is the fifth game in the entire UDU (after UD: Westover Islands, UD: Odessa, UD: Newark, and UD: Noyan) and Alex's fourth game. This game takes place in the Appalachian mountains of Delaware (more or less based in Pennsylvania). This UD map is the biggest (as of now). This map is also home to a mountain called "Pomeroy Mountain" which is 1,898 feet tall above sea level. This map also took Gerard Ferry and North Newark, due to the Newark overhaul. However, both towns exist in both maps as the overhaul is yet to be released. UD: Harriston Bay Bridge and Tunnel Main Article: UD: Harriston Bay Bridge and Tunnel Harriston Bay Bridge and Tunnel (HBBT for short), is his fifth game. This game is mostly a big bridge and tunnel, this game takes part in the Harriston Bay and Westover Channel. This game is served by I-76, US 40, and I-80. This game also has 2 islands, one called "Angler Island" and one called "Alan Island", however, it only has a few parts of Alan Island, the rest will be at UD: Harriston (a future game by Alex). This map was added to UD: Westover Islands v3.1.0. (I-76, Angler Island and part of Alan Island). UD: Cape Ann Main Article: ''UD: Cape Ann Cape Ann was intended to be its own game but part of it, the town of Cape Ann proper was merged with Odessa in August 2018. The northern bank, containing South Harriston will most likely be part of one of the Harriston maps. See the main article for details. UD: Harriston ''Main article: UD: Harriston UD: Harriston is set to be the largest city in the UDU, based off New York, NY with part of Alan Island (Long Island, NY). This map was originally planned out (and to be released) in 2015 but development has stalled after Alex focused on the more popular games at the time. Harriston is expected to be based off the original Ultimate Driving map as its revamp. The game is yet to be released. A portion of Harriston was playable as part of the closed Cape Dann game. Maryland UD: Bethany Beach Main article: UD: Bethany Beach UD: Bethany Beach is the first expected game for the Maryland portion in the UDU, not counting the sliver of the state that exists in Newark. From August 24, 2017 to September 2017, the game was located in a secret place for beta testing called "swagdad" which has closed. The map is expected to very large according to testers but an official release date has not been determined by the UDU team. UD: Masonsville It's a game based on the DC metro area, but work hasn't begun yet. Songs Used Alex's favorite music artist is apparently deadmau5. In the opening screen of a TTP game, an instrumental version of one of the artist's songs would play. This feature was expanded to other developers' games as well, where their favorite song could play while you load the game with their logo. Sadly, this has seemed to stop working in most games. The song currently used in TTP Games is "I'm Gonna Get Up Remix C" by Mark Nolan. Trivia * TwentyTwoPilots won 4 BLOXY awards. Thanks to the ROBLOX community, he was nominated for Builder of the year, and Developer of the year. * TwentyTwoPilots now own a dark blue McLaren MP4-12C as of March 17, 2019. * The username TwentyTwoPilots is based on Twenty One Pilots which is a rock band, this could mean that TwentyTwoPilots is a fan of them (Twenty One Pilots' official Twitter account is also called TwentyTwoPilots). * Another hint of Alex liking deadmau5 is the DEDMAU5 vanity tag on his Camaro when license plates were released to the public. * Alex created four public plugins- the traffic light control system, a road generator, a realistic ramp and curve maker and the Weather Systems plugin, all used in-game. * TTP has a YouTube channel, where he rarely posts, but for some reason, he used to post Lego stop motion videos. See Also... * TwentyTwoPilots Twitter page * TwentyTwoPilots YouTube Channel * Hydrolock * index15 * xxdebilexx * UD Members * Official UDU Sites Category:Ultimate Driving Universe developers Category:People in the Ultimate Driving Universe Team Category:Board of Directors